Desire
by Devilvidel
Summary: GV - They want each other...but both are afraid to tell the other...will it be resolved? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Desire – Chapter 1

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer – I don't own dbz…so please don't sue!

Warning: - This is a NC-17 rated story so there will be scenes involving adult themes. Yaoi involved!

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Wiping the sweat from my blood red face, I gasp loudly as I notice the time.

5.00am

Another night without sleep, another night dreaming of him…

Vegeta…

I reluctantly raise my aching body to a sitting position in the comfortable bed and bring my other hand to my face. Imagining Vegeta on my fingers instead of my own release, I slowly and erotically lick the tips of my fingers clean. Closing my eyes, I can even see Vegeta's smirk…one that he would use everytime I awoke in the morning after being with him.

Sighing, I slowly turn my body around and place both feet on the ground of the lonely cabin. My home.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

I have lived here ever since Chi-Chi died. I still feel guilty about not feeling sad when she left. Our love had depleted down to nothing so long before she died that I did not even shed a tear when her coffin was placed in the hollow ground.

Bulma did. She made a point of scolding me for not feeling anything. I asked her whether she wanted me to lie…to cry for the sake of crying…to lie to myself about my feelings for Chi-Chi.  
I don't blame Bulma for acting the way she did. It didn't help that her best friend had died so suddenly at a time when she needed her support. Yes…Bulma and Vegeta were arguing more and more and several months after Chi-Chi's death…Bulma departed this world. The normally level-headed scientist had committed suicide…

That is what the newspapers declared. I however wasn't so sure. I didn't even dare go anywhere near the Saiyan Prince after the incident incase what I felt was true. Vegeta however, seemed more in mourning than I was when Chi-Chi passed on. So maybe what the newspapers stated was true. 

I did cry when Bulma passed on. Tears that never seemed to end fell down my face everytime I recalled the things we used to get up to when we were younger. But eventually, the tears ceased and my emotions ground to a halt. Crying wasn't going to bring her back.

I spent more time with Vegeta. Like myself, he was now all-alone. Our sons were all fully-grown and living their own lives. Despite the fact that they did make a point of occasionally stopping by to visit, we needed more company than once a month visits. I enjoyed the time I spent with Vegeta…but he was not as appreciative of me. He began to miss training sessions with me until…about a month ago…he stopped altogether.

This didn't help me. I knew that I shouldn't have been spending so much time with him. Perhaps he felt the same…maybe that's why he refused to spar with me anymore. But, all the time I spent with him, my feelings for him grew. He was no longer just a sparing partner to me…

I had fallen in love with the Saiyan Prince.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

To come across such a revelation shocked me at first. I thought that my life was so messed up that I was imagining things. I even moved out of the home that I had shared with Chi-Chi and built myself a cabin in the middle of the woods. To detach myself from my old life…

To break away from him.

It didn't work.

Now…I pine for him. If he had been following my energy level he would have noticed it rise several times in one day. And not from sparring with another. I know that I should go round to Capsule Corp and visit him. It has been so long since I laid my eyes on him….his wonderful body….

But I wouldn't know what to say when I get there. The Goku from the past would have probably just smiled and greeted Vegeta as if nothing had happened. But I'm not that Goku anymore…I've changed.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Standing up completely on the cold wooden floor, I make a point of walking slowly to the kitchen. My body still aches from earlier, my legs can bearly support my weight.

Opening the fridge door, I look at the near empty shelves and select a large chocolate bar. I consume it with much eagerness, knowing that it will get my energy level back to normal in no time. Sighing as I place the empty wrapper into the bin, I walk back to my bedroom and gingerly pick up my discarded orange gi from the floor. Laughing slightly as I notice the tear marks on the suit, I throw it into the corner of the room and pick another gi up from a pile by the door.

I wrinkle my nose with disgust as I notice the smell of my unwashed body. Throwing my gi onto the bed, I stretch my arms behind my head as I walk over to the bathroom, fully intending on ridding the rest of the aching in my body with a nice warm shower.

| Be nice if Vegeta could join me |

I groan as the thought makes my length harden with excitement. 

| Stop thinking about that |

I scold myself and shake my head to try and steady myself. But then, an image of Vegeta naked in the shower with me comes into mind.

| Me pressing the proud Saiyan Prince against the shower wall and running my hands hard and fast over his length as he moans with excitement. |

I moan in real life as I feel my length fully harden. I try but fail to push the image to the back of my mind. It's not something I can put in the corner of my mind and label, 'One of those things…unimportant.' Because Vegeta is important.

Feeling my hands gently slide down my body, I rest my back against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall. I shiver but from the cold or my wandering hands…I am not sure. I close my eyes again as I picture Vegeta's hands…not my own…running down my body. 

VEGETA!!!!!!

Looking down at the mess I have created, I sigh and whisper the words I wish I could tell him.

I love you Vegeta.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

A.N. So there you are the first chapter of my new fic Desire. Please read and review to tell me what you think.

Devilvidel 


	2. Chapter 2

Desire – Chapter 2

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer – I don't own dbz…so please don't sue!

Warning: - This is a NC-17 rated story so there will be scenes involving adult themes. Yaoi involved!
    
    * * * * * * * * * * *

Sitting up in my small armchair in front of that stupid entertainment box the humans call a 'television', I grunt and scowl. As normal, I awake with a backache so painful that it takes a few seconds for my body to actually register that it is awake.

I have slept in this chair since Bulma passed on. I had no other place to go so I couldn't leave Capsule Corp. Besides I had Bulma's baka parents to contend with…and they weren't going to let me go easily.

I suppose I could have just destroyed them and left but…wasting such energy on them seemed so uncalled for. I left them alone.

Sometimes, Bulma's annoying blonde haired mother peeks her cheery head around the corner to ask how I am. Everytime she does so, she gets the same answer.

Fine.

They have learnt to leave me well alone. 

| Perhaps they are scared of me? |

I smirk at the thought. It has been a long time since I saw or heard fear coming from another creature. Fear of me. I do miss the thrill of fighting but with that baka Kakarott around…

| Kakarott |

Bah…I swore I would never mention that idiot's name! God…why must he haunt me so? I thought that by leaving our sparring matches for good that I would rid myself of him forever. 

Obviously not.

I don't even know why I'm thinking about that stupid idiot Kakarott. I was fine when I was with Bulma…she left me well alone but still stayed around when I needed some form of company.

But now, all alone and my thoughts are on Kakarott.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Picking myself up from the floor, I wipe the smeared tiles with a towel, which I carefully discard, into the waste bin by the door. Sliding the white paneled shower door open, I step onto the cool shower basin and turn on the water to full blast. A large jet of cold water runs down my back and I shiver from the temperature.

| Man |

I turn the temperature up to a heat I can tolerate and allow the water to drown my hair. I run one hand through it and curse when I get my fingers tangled up in it.

| I really need to do something about this. Maybe I should get a haircut? |

Carefully untangling my fingers, I rub shampoo into my hair for a few seconds before letting the water hit my hair again. Lathering shower gel over the rest of me, I sigh as I wonder what it would feel like to have Vegeta wash me instead.

| Man…I've really gotta stop thinking about him |

I turn the water temperature down to cold, making sure to hit all of my body until my arousal subsides. Sighing, I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. I shake my head around to rid my hair of excess water and laugh as I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

| God…I look like a right mess |

I dry off the rest of my body and pick up the clean gi that I threw onto my bed. I dress myself quickly and rush outside into the cool morning air. The sun has bearly risen and I can see a large flock of gulls readying themselves for the start of a new morn.

I stretch all of my limbs to wake them up again as I proceed with my regular warm up. I yawn and try to keep myself awake but training on my own has certain limitations and I bore easily. I wish Vegeta would just show up every now and again like he used to…training was fun with him.

| Oh yes…lots of fun |

I shake my head to rid the images of Vegeta sparring with me. I know I shouldn't be thinking like that, especially whilst training, but I can't help it. Training doesn't put my thoughts of him on hold…they just carry on, whenever or whatever the situation.

I sit down on the dew-covered grass and breathe in deeply.

| Why Vegeta? Why that arrogant Saiyan Prince who thinks he's too good for anything or anyone? |

| You know why |

| I do |

| Yes…you do |

I stand up carefully and brush the dewdrops from my orange gi.

' I need something else to do…to rid him from my thoughts. Hey…I'll go and visit Gohan!'

* * * * * * * * * * *

| Kakarott |

I'm laid on the sofa trying to keep my breathing at a steady pace…but failing.

| Why must that baka be in my mind all the time? Is there no escape?! |

I stand up quickly, grunting as I feel a sharp pain searing through my left-hand side.

| Ah…damn him! |

Walking over to the television box, I watch the happy stupid little humans fussing over what to do about some ugly guy. In frustration, I slam one foot into the television and watch the glass shatter into a thousand pieces.

I smirk as I walk towards the front door, open it and slam it behind me.

* * * * * * * * * * *

A.N. There you go! The second chapter of Desire. Please review my fic!

****

Devilvidel


	3. Chapter 3

Desire – Chapter 3

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer – I don't own dbz…so please don't sue!

Warning: - This is a NC-17 rated story so there will be scenes involving adult themes. Yaoi involved!
    
    * * * * * * * * * * *

Catching my young scamp of a daughter with one arm, I proceed to pick up the trail of destruction from her 'play time.'

| If she carries on like this, we won't have a house left! |

She giggles in her child-like manner and struggles away from my firm hold.

"Daddy no let me have any fun!" She stated, pouting as she did so.

| She looks more like her mother every day |

I attempt to pick her up again but she scampers away and closes her bedroom door behind her. 

I shake my head. I don't know how Videl puts up with her all day.

| Mind you…I wouldn't trade her for anything |

I walk over to the kitchen and spy Videl by the stove. A warm and friendly smell flows through my nose and I feel my mouth start to build up with saliva. Fully intending on grabbing a taste here and there before she serves up, I snake my body closer to the stove only to find that both my wife and the meal have disappeared.

A hear a small chuckle coming from behind me.

| Blast |

"Ah ha…caught you Gohan. You know you're not allowed anything till I've finished. Go and keep yourself busy and I will call you when it's ready."

| Ah damn it…why did I give in so easily and teach her how to sense ki levels? I'll never get any food at this rate! |

I scuttle away quietly from the kitchen and watch Videl busy herself again at the stove. My stomach grumbles angrily and I grab hold of it tightly.

"Ssshh," I whisper, "Not much longer now."

Knowing that I won't be able to get past my wife till dinner is completely finished, I open the front door and walk straight into…

"Oww! Dad! What are you doing here?!"

Contending to the large bump that has appeared on his forehead, my father barely seems to have acknowledged my question. I watch him as he picks himself up and dusts himself down, rubbing his hand behind his head in typical Son style. I smile as I watch his goofy grin form on his face and laugh as I notice the state of his hair.

"Dad, don't you think it's time you got a haircut? I mean…no offence but you look like you've been pulled through a hedge backwards."

My father grins again and chuckles uneasily. "Er…yeh…I was thinking about getting it done but you know…I haven't had the time and er…."

I listen to my father's voice, astonished that he is having trouble making conversation. My father, one of the most happy and conversational people in the entire world is having trouble putting sentences together.

| Something's wrong |

I put on a straight face as my father's babble slows down to silence.

"So dad…any particular reason why you stopped by?"

"Do I need a reason to see my son and my favourite grand-daughter?!" He blurts out, putting a fake smile on his face.

| Something's up…I can feel it. He doesn't just stop by for no reason |

"I guess not. But Pan's asleep and we really shouldn't wake her up. It's trouble enough getting her into bed, I don't really want to wake her if I don't have to."

My father fidgets and plays about with his hands…as if something else is on his mind…as if he has another reason for arriving so unexpectedly.

"Dad…do you wanna…go for a walk?"

His face lights up as if I've just asked him whether he would like to join us to eat. I take the happiness on his face as a yes and slowly start to walk towards the waterfall, a few meters away from my quiet country home. When we arrive at the waterfall, my father sits down on a rock and I follow.

We sit down in silence for a few seconds before a voice is heard. It is my father's…but it doesn't sound like him. He sounds so far away…so distant…so sad…

"What did you say Dad?" I enquire, looking into his eyes to try and find some explanation for the sudden change in mood.

"It's Vegeta," He utters.

I await a further explanation but when he says nothing more, I probe further. 

"What about Vegeta?"

"Have you…seen him lately?"

"Er…no I haven't Dad. I've been busy with work and looking after Pan. I haven't had time to make house calls."

My father shifts about uncomfortably on his seat. I suddenly realise how harsh my last comment must have sounded to him. Coughing to clear my throat, I gasp as I notice a small tear trickle slowly down his right cheek.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

He stands up quickly, surprising me and startling much of the wildlife around us. I take another look at him…a closer look and surprise myself as I notice things that I would not have done before.

His face seems worn by fatigue and tears. He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks and that he has been crying all that time. His eyes look so sad and lost, he looks like a child again…

A child that needs help.

I take hold of one of my father's hands and gently pull him down so he is seated upon the rock again. He turns his head to face me and puts on another fake smile.

"I just wanted to know how Vegeta was…that's all Gohan."

"That's not it Dad. I know there's something else…please tell me and then maybe I can help you."

"You can't help me Gohan. No-one can."

He stands up again sharply. I watch as more tears flow down his cheeks. He quickly wipes them away with one swift movement of his arm and tries to put a cheerful look on his face. But inside I know…he's falling apart.

"Dad…it's something to do with Vegeta isn't it? Just tell me!"

I grab hold of my father's gi to prevent him from leaving and I'm startled to find that he makes no attempt of releasing himself from my grasp. He doesn't even utter a word to contradict my statement about Vegeta.

| So…I'm right |

"Yes…" he barely whispers, "it's Vegeta…it's always Vegeta."

I stand there dumbfounded as I watch the strongest man in the entire universe break down into gasping sobs.

"I…I…I love him Gohan…I do…but there's nothing I can do about it! He stopped coming to our training sessions…I haven't seen him in ages…I…I"

My father gasps for breath as he hurries his words out. I can barely register them as they come flowing out of his mouth as if they would never end.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming towards the waterfall and a voice call out, "Gohan…dinner's ready!"

I turn around and call back to Videl, telling her that I will be there shortly. I then turn back to comfort my father…

But he isn't there.

| Blast it |

I stood up slowly and walk back towards my home.

| I never knew that my dad had feelings in _that _way for Vegeta! |

Although fairly disturbed by the news, I am not completely shocked. I now recognise all of the little hints that Dad had been giving. The long training sessions with Vegeta, the way he pronounced his name…the reason why his ki level shot up so many times in a day that it was hard to keep track.

| So Vegeta is the cause of my father's unhappiness. Figures. That saiyan can never do anything good |

I sigh and mutter curses under my breath about Vegeta as I slowly open the front door and step inside to the welcoming smell of dinner.

* * * * * * * * * * *

A.N. So now Gohan knows about Goku. Will he do anything to help his father with his feelings for Vegeta? Please review! 

Devilvidel 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Desire – Chapter 4

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer – I don't own dbz…so please don't sue!

Warning: - This is a NC-17 rated story so there will be scenes involving adult themes. Yaoi involved!

* * * * * * * * * * *

I take a deep breath as I step out into the daylight.

| Baka Sun! Why couldn't that Namek have gotten rid of this accursed sun instead of the moon? |

I put one arm to my face to block out the blinding rays and walk slowly forward. When my eyes adjust to the light, I remove my arm and sigh. Heading towards the gravity room, I notice smoke coming from the general area of the chamber. I hurry towards it, readying myself to shout to hell at Bulma's idiot father for tampering with 'my' gravity chamber.

| Maybe I should blow him up this time, it would teach him not to mess with the Saiyan Prince! |

A smirk covers my face as I imagine the look on his face as I charge up an energy blast in one hand.

"Fear…ain't nothing as sweet as that look."

I keep the smirk on my face as I head to the gravity room door. I take note of the way the joints of the building are – worn and buckling. I'll have to remind Bulma's father to tend to them after I have given him a good taste of the Saiyan Prince.

I press the open button by the door, close my eyes and ready myself to shout at him.

"What do you think you are doing in my gravity chamber?!" I shout out as the door quickly opens. I do not even open by eyes as I feel my blood boiling both with anger and the excitement of bringing fear into another life form. I take a deep breath and open my eyes when I hear a gasp…

"Dad! Er…I'm sorry…I didn't think you'd get mad…I mean…er…"

My half-breed son stands there, in the middle of the room, shaking with fear and stumbling to form sentences. With one hand neatly placed behind his lavender head, Trunks reminds me of…

| Kakarott…|

I compose myself quickly and walk over to him. He still shakes and I smirk slightly.

| He's in his twenties and he's still afraid of me |

"It's alright son…I thought you were someone else."

The fear in my son's eyes disappears from his face. I watch him carefully as he removes the hand from behind his head and places it to one side. 

"Oops…guess I've been hanging about with Goten too much. I've picked up a Son habit…oops!"

He puts one hand to his mouth and watches my face. When he was younger, I would have punched him down to the ground for mentioning _that _name. And he remembers it well. It is obvious by the terrified look on his face.

I scowl at him and walk closer, my eyes fixated upon his own. I put one hand on his shoulder and apply pressure upon it until he sits down. He sit beside him….his eyes on me, scrutinising me.

The room is silent for a few minutes before he finally breaks it.

"So Father…how's life been treating you?"

I grunt at his pathetic attempt at making conversation. My son was never much good at holding one…but he had always been brilliant at ending one. Just like his father.

"Fine…just fine."

He does not utter another word. My short statement came out in such a harsh manner that I think he is afraid to continue.

But something is on his mind.

"Why don't you just tell me why you came here Trunks? And then maybe I could get back to my training."

"Er…no reason really Dad. I just needed some extra help with training so I thought I'd come here to use the gravity chamber."

I smirk at his pathetic answer. He never comes for extra help with training. Like a true Saiyan, my son is stubborn and always trains alone or with Kakarott's youngest brat.

| He's lying |

"Don't lie to me boy. Tell me the real reason why you've come here or feel the wrath of an angry prince who's training you have halted."

My son stands up quickly, removing himself from the grip that I had kept firmly on his shoulder throughout the entire conversation. I notice his eyes flicker and a small grin appear on his face. He stands firmly on the spot and looks like he has no intention of moving.

| That grin is starting to annoy me |

I stand up quickly and push him out of my way. I walk over to the control panel of the chamber and tap in a figure…

500 times Earth's gravity.

I can feel the increase almost immediately. And yet…it does not faze me. My idiot son however, is having trouble standing up, never mind moving about.

"What's the matter Trunks? 500 G too much for you to handle? Maybe you should leave so that the real warrior can start his training!"

I watch a scowl form upon his young face. I pause for a moment as I realise how much his smirk mirrors my own. But his grin…is more like…

| Kakarott's |

I groan at the thought of that baka's name. 

"Are you alright Dad?"

| Damn…he heard me |

"Yes I'm fine! Now stop wasting your time with idle talk and prepare for battle!"

He stands with his feet apart, his hands placed up by his head in a fighting stance. I watch the look of concentration upon his face, waiting for one fault.

He blinks.

I vanish and quickly re-appear behind him and knock him easily to the floor. He gasps for breath and looks at me with a surprised expression upon his face. Gingerly standing up, I realise that he is already wounded from one punch. He holds onto his side and tries to rid the look of pain upon his face…but fails.

| I didn't hit him that hard…did I? |

I watch as he carefully sits down and holds his side in a protective manner. The look of anger has been washed away from his face and has, once again, been replaced with a look of fear. I feel anger burning up inside of me as I note that he will not be able to continue with the training.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

I hear my voice scream out but I still receive no answer from him. After a few minutes, I finally hear his voice asking a question that I never wanted to answer.

"Dad…what do you think of Goku?"

I am startled at the question. A look of confusion spreads across my face, which I quickly replace with a scowl.

"That baka? He's a pathetic third class Saiyan…he's not even acceptable enough to be deemed as a soldier or a warrior."

My son quickly raises his young body, showing that his injury is no more.

"Is that what you really feel?"

"Yes! How dare you suggest otherwise!"

He backs away from me when I utter my last comment. He seems to know something…

| Something about me? Or something about Kakarott? |

I groan again, unable to block out the image of the idiot from my mind. I don't know why I cannot rid myself of him…why won't he leave me alone?

| But he has left me alone…that's the point. He hasn't even come round to ask why I haven't been turning up for our sparring matches. He doesn't care…I could be ill or dying… |

I grunt and shake my head to rid the thoughts from my mind. I focus my dark eyes upon the deep blue ones of my son and sigh in an exasperated manner. I make a scowl appear upon my face.

"What is this Trunks? Question time? Now if you've done…this warrior would like to get back to his training."

His eyes stay focused upon me, making me feel slightly uneasy even though I don't show it. It's like he's staring right through me…

| He does know something |

"Dad, just one more question… can you answer me why you have been avoiding Goten's father?"

I feel more anger rush through my body at my son's question. How dare he enquire into such a dark area! Suddenly, I feel my hands grab hold of him by the neck and force him against the chamber wall.

"Don't you ever ask me questions to do with that baka again! I never want to hear his name or see him again…understand?!" I spit my words out harshly and tighten the grip I hold upon his neck until I finally receive a weak 'yes'. I release the boy and watch him fall down to the ground in a crumpled ball.

"Now…get out of my sight before I blast you into a thousand pieces!"

He knows I'm not joking. He quickly picks himself up, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and disappears out of the door.

My legs suddenly feel weak and cave in from under me before I can even register it happening. I crash down to the floor into a heap, as I feel small tears start to fall down my face. I punch the floor with both hands in frustration and scream out loud…

"KAKAROTT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * * * * * * * * * *

A.N. Looks like Goku is driving our poor Saiyan Prince mad. Will Vegeta do anything about it? Please review!

Devilvidel 


	5. Chapter 5

****

Desire – Chapter 5

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer – I don't own dbz…so please don't sue!

Warning: - This is a NC-17 rated story so there will be scenes involving adult themes. Yaoi involved!

* * * * * * * * * * *

| What's with my father? I've never seen him behave like that before? I mean…I know he hates Goku but he's never lashed out at me when I've asked questions about him before |

I cradle my neck to try and ease the pain away. As I do so, a flash of my father's face comes into view. His face though shadowed by anger and frustration appeared sad and lonely. Especially when I mentioned Goten's father.

| How bizarre |

* * * * * * * * * * *

I slowly pick myself up off the gravity chamber floor and breath in deeply. A sudden vision blurs across my eyes and all at once I remember everything that just happened in the room.

| Trunks |

I look down at my hands and notice fingernail marks on the outside of them.

| I almost killed my own son |

The idea shocks me…I…the Saiyan Prince…almost destroying one of the only parts of the Saiyan legacy that remains. One of my legacy. I put my hands to my head to shake away the thoughts of my son's muffled squeaks as my grip on his throat tightened.

| Trunks…my son…forgive me |

I growl suddenly as a shocking revelation hits me.

| It's that baka's fault! It's all Kakarott's fault! Why can't he just leave me alone?! |

I slump to the floor again as I feel more tears start to fall down my face. I shake my head and they fly away, hitting the ground and disappearing as quickly as they reappear upon my face.

| No…the prince of all Saiyans cannot and will not feel this way about a commoner…especially a clown like Kakarott |

Feeling more anger build up inside of me, I turn to the gravity controller and punch in the numbers…

1000 times Earth's gravity.

I feel the change in gravity immediately. It takes me by surprise and I struggle for breath as the weight pushes me down to the ground. Determined not to be beaten by forces, I raise myself up to my knees and cry out as I turn super saiyan.

"Kakarott will not get to me! I will not allow it!"

I shout out in a voice so loud that the entire chamber shakes. I smirk as I watch the room's walls start to groan and break from the strain. 

| Pathetic…nothing is as strong as the Prince of all Saiyans! |

I finally manage to haul myself up and rest for a while, getting myself used to the strong gravity.

| I wonder if Kakarott has ever trained under this amount of pressure before |

"Bah…stop thinking about that idiot!" I mutter to myself as I head slowly towards the gravity console and tap on a couple of buttons.

Several laser guns appear out of holes in the walls. I close my eyes for a brief moment as I remember what happened the last time I used these instruments under such high gravity.

| The entire chamber exploded…and I was pulled out…barely alive |

"The Saiyan Prince will not fall…not this time."

I turn a knob upon the control panel so that the lasers are at full efficiency. Another smirk crosses my face as I think about the challenge awaiting me.

| Training alone isn't that bad…the Saiyan Prince does not need anyone else…no-one at all! |

I press the green button quickly and back away to a nearby wall, waiting for the first shot from the lasers.

They all fire at once, straight towards me.

| Damn things must have heat seekers on them or something |

I dodge them quickly, firing small energy blasts at a couple of the guns, I watch them completely disintegrate. I stand facing the destroyed guns, knowing full well that there are several fully operating lasers behind me. I hear one fire and quickly dematerialise and reappear on the other side of the chamber. I fly up into the air at rapid speed as all the guns fire at once, making the chamber look like a host to a firework show.

I pause for breath when the rapid fire of the lasers stop, only to realise my mistake a few seconds later when one hits me in the back.

| Damn |

I fall to the floor, surprised by the blow but not hurt enough to call it quits. Angry that I let my guard down, I curse and quickly bring myself back up into the air. Keeping my eyes on the few remaining lasers, I float around waiting for a blast. After a few seconds, I grow tired of waiting and blast the few remaining guns into pieces.

As I fly back down to the ground, I growl and tell myself to 'tell' Bulma's father to do something about the baka lasers.

| They're too slow…how am I supposed to get any training done? |

I press a button and open the gravity room door. Stepping slowly out into the sunshine, I put an arm to my face again as its bright light blinds me. I try to straighten my back as I drag my feet slowly across the floor.

I'm in no hurry to get back into the Capsule Corp building. I'll have nothing to do when I get there. All I can do is eat and sleep and I don't feel like doing either of them at this point in time. The rest of the time, I train which is now impossible to do because of the useless equipment in that stupid gravity chamber.

| I cannot allow this to go on much longer…there must be something else I could do |

I walk through the door into the main building and almost run into Bulma's idiotic mother.

| Bah…she's like a female version of Kakarott…always happy |

"Get out of my way woman."

"Oh…sorry Vegeta."

"Can you let that baka husband of yours know that the gravity chamber needs upgrading…NOW?!"

"Well…Vegeta he's pretty busy with other things…"

"I DON'T CARE! TELL HIM TO GET IT DONE NOW OR I WILL BLOW THIS WHOLE BUILDING SKY HIGH!"

She nods her head. She doesn't seem frightened at all by my little outburst.

| She's used to it…damnit…one day I'll have to actually carry out one of my threats…then she won't be so happy and smiley |

I shiver as she continues to stare at me with that cheerful grin on her face. I hurry my pace to get away from her as quickly as possible. She really disturbs me…she's even worse than Bulma.

I decide not to waste energy and fly up the dark staircase instead of climbing up it. As I do, I notice the splashes of red upon the walls. Drops of red I had placed there many years ago paint a sign, which reads…

STAY AWAY 

I smirk to myself as I remember the first time the others noticed the message almost carved into the wall. 

| They thought it was blood |

Shame it wasn't. Only red paint that I had found lying about. The sign didn't do me any good though. People still annoyed me…pestered me. Especially Kakarott…

| Kakarott |

As I reach my room, I slam the door shut and collapse upon my bed.

| Why hasn't he come round? He always did when I used to miss training matches and such. Even when I was ill he came and checked on me. Does he really not think anything of my absence? |

I feel my hands slowly grip into fists as I realise that I could be lying in bed, dying…

| The bastard doesn't care…he'd probably celebrate if I were dead or dying |

He's driving me mad. He almost made me kill my own son. Why can't he just stay out of my head? 

He's stayed away from my life…

| That's the problem |

I pick myself up from my bed and stand up with determination as I wipe away some small tears that have trickled down my face.

| That's it…I'm going to go and see him…no more hiding |

* * * * * * * * * * *

A.N. So…Vegeta has finally pushed everything aside and has decided to go and see Goku. But what will happen when he gets there? Please review!

Devilvidel 


	6. Chapter 6

Desire – Chapter 6

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer – I don't own dbz…so please don't sue!

Warning: - This is a NC-17 rated story so there will be scenes involving adult themes. Yaoi involved!

* * * * * * * * * * *

I feel the cool water run down my body as I subject it to the second shower it has experienced that day. However, unlike the previous burst of water, this jet is cold…

Ice cold.

| I hope Gohan doesn't come looking for me after my hasty departure…he's probably too busy enjoying his dinner |

I step out of the shower carefully, wrapping a clean towel around my waist and another around my hair so it looks like I'm wearing a turban.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

| Boy…I look like an idiot |

As I removed the towel from my head, I notice the newly and neatly cut hair upon it. I run one hand through it as I check over all of it in the mirror, making sure that there isn't a strand out of place.

| That's better…it looks like my hair used to |

I exit the shower quickly and change back into my orange gi. I shiver at the unexpected bitter chill that seeps through my skin and slides down my spine.

| Maybe a cold shower wasn't such a cold idea…especially with me living in a house with practically no heating |

| But you needed it…it's your own fault for thinking about Vegeta again |

I raise my energy level up slightly to warm myself up and almost scorch the floor I'm standing upon.

| Oops…too high |

I laugh to myself as I step to one side and notice the burn marks on the floor.

| I'll have to be more careful next time |

I walk towards the kitchen and open the fridge. Grabbing the last remaining item from it, a small piece of fruit, I devour it quickly and sigh as I look at the empty shelves.

"Well…looking at them isn't gonna make food magically appear. I guess I'm gonna have to go and do some shopping."

| Though I'd rather stay at home |

My stomach grumbles.

| Alright alright I'll go |

Grudgingly heading towards the door, I stop to pick a coat up from a hook by the door, too worn out now to even bother warming myself up with my ki. I slowly open the door and took a good look around the house before I close the door behind me and step out into the fading light.

| Sun's setting…better make this quick |

I slowly fly up into the air, spotting a large stream with some small fish in it. I quickly catch an entire shoal of them and race back to the cabin. I am too exhausted to even put the creatures into deep freeze so I just leave them on the counter, light the log fire and take a few to roast over the fire.

After consuming as many fish as I feel I can handle, I slowly push the remaining lot into one corner, wishing that they would just magic themselves into the freezer.

| Well that's not gonna work…if only these fish had instant translocation or something |

I open the freezer and literally throw the fish inside, almost dropping them all over the floor. I almost hit my head against the freezer door as I slam it such. Dragging my feet across the floor, I grab a pillow and curl up on the sofa in front of the warm fire.

| You should really go to bed |

| Why? |

| Coz you don't look too good |

| Well thank you |

| You know what I mean…why won't you go? |

| Coz…well that bed reminds me of Vegeta |

| Him again…just go to bed |

| No |

| Yes |

| No |

| Yes |

"Oh shut up!!" I cry out, throwing a pillow across the room, almost hitting the fire. I look around, a little embarrassed about my outcry.

| Why am I arguing with myself? |

| Because you're lonely |

I was getting ready to argue with my mind again when I realised it was right. I was lonely. I hardly ever got to see the remainder of my family and my friends hadn't even spoken to me at all since Bulma died. They had been surprised when I did not shout abuse at Vegeta for 'killing' the genius and had refused to speak to me since then.

| You could call them |

| And say what? Oh hi yeh…we haven't spoken in ages so I just thought I'd give you a ring and see how you are! I'm sure that would go down real well! |

Loneliness. I never had this when Chi-Chi was around. Sure, towards the end my love for her faded but she was always around, she was always there when I needed her.

And now she's not.

Maybe I'm being punished for my behaviour…for not feeling sorry when she died. For not admitting that my love for her had died a lot sooner than I did.

| You're not being punished |

| Then why am I alone? |

| You're not alone…|

I heard a knock at the door. Curious as to who it could be, a cautiously approached the door and opened it a small crack.

Outside in the rain that had just started to fall stood….

| Vegeta |

* * * * * * * * * * *

A.N. So Vegeta is finally facing Goku! What will happen…will Goku invite him in? Will he tell him to go away? Find out next time!


End file.
